Field
The present disclosure relates to prosthetic devices including control systems and methods for controlling prosthetic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic devices are available as artificial substitutes for a missing body part, such as an arm or leg. Prosthetic joints are also available as substitutes for human joints, such as an ankle or knee. Electronically controlled prosthetic devices, or “mechatronic” devices, can provide safer and more natural movement. Improvements to control systems for such mechatronic devices could advantageously allow the devices to more closely approximate the movement of natural joints and provide users with a greater range of motion and greater stability.